kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Beast
|image = |kanji = ビースト |romanji = Bīsuto |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |eyes = Red |hair = Dark Brown |unusual features = Little dots under left eye |affiliation = Noah's Ark Circus |previous affiliation = |occupation = Noah's Ark Circus' Animal Trainer |previous occupation = |base of operations = Noah's Ark Circus Camp |status = Deceased |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 24 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Beast (ビースト, Bīsuto) is the Noah's Ark Circus' animal trainer, and she is known as the star of the show.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 21 Appearance Beast is a young woman with red eyes and dark brown hair, styled in tight curls. She possesses a curvaceous figure, whereas, her most distinctive feature is her endowed chest. Beast usually sports on a revealing bodice dress, composed of black leather. She also wears thigh-high fishnets, held up by a garter belt, that terminate in a diamond-adorned garters. She has matching fishnet gloves that extend up to below her shoulders. Her various accessories and makeup consist of red lipstick, false eyelashes, little marks under her left eye, and a red flower in her hair. As part of her circus outfit, Beast nearly always carries a whip. In addition, her left leg is missing, and an artificial limb is in its place. Personality Beast is very dominating, and is quick to anger when things don't go according to plan, as shown when she scolds Sebastian Michaelis for ruining one of her performances. However, she is also very emotional, and loves and cares deeply for Joker. The other first-tier members trust her very much, as shown when she asks Wendy for advice and seeks comfort regarding Joker. She refers to all of the other first-tier members, except for Snake, as her brothers and sisters, further signifying her bond with them. However, unlike the other first-tier members, she does not seem to hold Baron Kelvin in the same high regard. She also seems more willing to abandon the other children back at the Renbon Workhouse, as she asks Joker if they can run away from Baron.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 28 She seems to not like doing the things Baron Kelvin requests of them, similar to the other first-tier members. However, unlike them, she's more willing to seek other ways to get out of the situation, rather than blindly following Baron's orders. Though, with no help or support from the first-tier members, she does not follow through on these plans. History In the past, she lived in the same alley as the other first-tier members, which Joker called a gutter. She has been missing her left leg since birth, similar to Joker's and Dagger's loss of one limb each.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 3 This seems to have been a bonding point between the three of them in particular. One day, Baron Kelvin found them in the alleyway and let them come live at his manor. While there, she seems to have developed her crush on Joker, as she is noticeably pleased by his offer to carry her on his back if he still had both arms, and seems very glad to be in his presence.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 7-8 At some point, they decided to start a circus, and since she is the animal tamer, Joker gave her the stage name "Beast," which she did not initially seem pleased about.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 28 As Beast is her stage name, it is not known what her birth name is. Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus When Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian visit the Noah's Ark Circus as part of the initial stages into a kidnapping investigation, Beast is seen as the main act of the show. Sebastian is called down on stage as a volunteer. However, he ignores Joker's orders to lie down, and instead directly interacts with the tiger, Betty. When Betty bites him, Beast uses her whip to get the tiger to release him. However, Sebastian stops her from hitting the tiger, and states that Betty did nothing wrong. thumb|150px|right|Sebastian looks at Beast's artificial leg. After the show, Beast spots Sebastian backstage in the first-aid tent, where she reprimands him for ruining her performance. However, Doctor tells her that she is supposed to be the professional, and if she couldn't control Betty, then that was her fault, and not Sebastian's. Beast concedes, albeit unhappily, and then requests that Doctor look at her prosthetic leg. Sebastian finds the artificial limbs intriguing, and grabs Beast's leg to investigate. However, he ends up looking a little too closely for her comfort, and she calls him a pervert. Dagger and Beast begin to attack him, but he is able to skillfully evade all of their attacks. This impresses Joker, who stops Beast and compliments her leg to calm her down. Joker invites Sebastian to join the circus. thumb|150px|left|Sebastian reveals that he was spying on Beast. After Ciel and Sebastian have both infiltrated the circus, the circus is set to put on a show again. Ciel uses this time to investigate the first-tier members' tents, while Sebastian is called to stand in for Wendy in the show. While watching Sebastian's act, Beast's top breaks, forcing her to return to her tent to get a new one. Ciel was in her tent at the time, but Sebastian's speediness allows him to finish his act and beat Beast back to the tent, in time to hide both himself and Ciel. When Joker learns of their presence in their tents, he leaves to go see Father. Beast catches him while he's leaving, and asks him to escape from Father with her, stating that they have the circus and will be okay. He dismisses her, and she hugs him from behind. He gives her his scarf, and tells her to go to bed, and leaves. Sebastian reveals that he was spying on them, and asks if she is crying, which she is. After initially trying to push him away, he is able to trick and seduce her with his words and then the scene moves to Beast's tent. Sebastian touches her while asking for information, and then she reveals to him her feelings regarding Joker and Father. Sebastian pushes for a name, which she eventually gives. It seems that he only used his left hand to touch her and bribe her to talk, as opposed to actual sex. He still wears his left glove when he's with Beast and the next morning he tells Ciel he got both his gloves dirty: one with blood after Will wounded him with his weapon and the other because of her female fluids. The following morning, Sebastian and Ciel leave the circus, and that night, the remaining first-tier members, less Snake, hold a meeting. They decide to carry out Father's orders, even without Joker. Beast offers to go tell Joker herself, but Wendy insists that she's needed for the plan. Doll is sent instead, and while Beast helps Doll get on a horse, Doll apologizes for putting the circus at risk. However, Beast dismisses her and blames herself instead, which confuses Doll. Later, while packing, she asks Wendy if she's positive that they can't wait for Joker, and Wendy tries to comfort her, telling her that she can talk to Joker soon. The following evening, the first-tier members arrive at the Phantomhive manor and split up. She goes with Dagger into the main house, where they hear sounds of the battles Wendy, Peter, and Jumbo have. When they encounter Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin, they decide that the bodyguards are too powerful, and try to retreat. Instead, they end up in the manor's kitchen, where Baldroy is waiting for them. He reveals that he has a hidden machine gun, and Dagger saves Beast by using his body as a shield. Finnian comes to rescue Baldroy, and he reveals that all of the flour in the air is now his weapon. He lights it with a match, and she presumably dies in the subsequent explosion. She is seen thinking of Joker in her last moments. Sebastian is seen throwing away her scarf while cleaning up the manor. Quotes * (To Joker) "Let's quit. We have this circus. We can work it out. So let's stop doing these things and escape to a place where Father can't find us." * (Referring to Joker) "It's been this way for ages; he never gives me the words I desire." * "Yes, we are all Father's possessions." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc